


Blade to the Heart

by Reyanth



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyanth/pseuds/Reyanth
Summary: Sephiroth seeks out "Leon" for a training partner, but neither is content with that arrangement.





	Blade to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post of an old work from AFF.net.

Sephiroth waited until he was alone in the stadium and then collapsed to one knee, breathing heavily. It was a rare loss of composure but he needed the moment to regain his strength. That challenger—Sora—was growing stronger. Soon enough, he might even be able to win.

Evidently, Sephiroth would have to train a little harder to keep his Coliseum record perfect. What he needed was a training partner; somebody who could actually provide him a challenge… Or, at the least, survive.

Perhaps…there was one. That man called Leon radiated an aura of power much stronger than he showed in battle. It was almost as if he was hiding his true strength.

Deciding to keep a closer eye on this man, Sephiroth used his sword to push him to his feet. He had another match in twenty minutes.

*

Squall breathed heavily, his eyes locked onto those of the beautiful man whose sword blade rested inches from his throat. His mind raced with tactics, but his body wouldn’t move. He was frozen in place.

“Is that all?” Sephiroth asked him, leaning a fractiona closer. “Can’t you do any better?”

Pushing aside the squirming in his stomach that wasn’t quite fear, Squall twisted his gunblade. “All I have to do is pull the trigger,” he said, having finally remembered the logistics of his own weapon.

To prove his point, Squall began to depress the trigger, but Sephiroth—his refined ears hearing the click—sprang away, not a moment too soon. A split second later, a shot resounded and several books fell off the opposing shelf, the whole rack rocking with the impact. One of the novels was pinned to the wood with a bullet hole straight through the middle.

“Not bad, Squall,” Sephiroth said with a smirk.

“My name is Leon!” Squall snarled, lunging.

His gunblade was met with a clash of steel as the sturdy Masamune rose to intercept the blow. Both men struggled to turn the stand-off around, but neither succeeded, eventually pulling back and relying on speed for the next strike.

Sephiroth was faster, his sword swishing past Squall’s ear and trimming off several hairs. Having dodged at the last second, Squall turned the awkward movement into preparation for a swing, but he was suddenly halted by a shock as all but the last dregs of his strength and magic were drained from him. Frantically, he backed away and downed a Mega Elixer. He was just in time, for a moment later, Sephiroth scored a hit running from his shoulder to his waist.

How he moved at all with the single wing emerging from his back was unfathomable. The speed he reached…

Staggering backwards, Squall cast Curaga and then attempted to return the favor, but Sephiroth disappeared. Not allowing himself to be put out, Squall listened and kept an eye out, catching a flash of movement from the extremety of his vision. He spun instantly, not only intercepting, but precluding Sephiroth’s attack and scoring a deep slash across Sephiroth’s hip.

However, instead of healing, the ethereal fiend just lunged in, feinting with his sword and then hitting Squall with a mean roundhouse kick. Taken by surprise, Squall stumbled back, dodged the next stab, and then was knocked to the ground by Sephiroth’s suddenly free left hand.

The Masamune had been discarded, and Sephiroth kicked Squall’s gunblade away, slowly kneeling above his prone and winded form.

Squall gasped and spasmed, his stomach still reeling from the force with which Sephiroth’s heel had ploughed into it. He was helpless to fight off the man who settled over him, sitting on his hips. Then, all at once, the pain was gone. Sephiroth had Cured him.

“What are you playing at?” Squall gasped as he regained his breath.

Sephiroth leaned over him, planting one hand on either side of Squall’s head, his wing extended triumphantly. “You pass,” he said with that annoying smirk.

“Pass what? You were testing me?” Squall growled, his fists clenching at his sides.

“Of course,” Sephiroth replied, pausing as his eyes drifted down to Squall’s lips and then back up. “I need to be sure my training partner is going to survive.”

Squall’s breath caught in his throat, but he would rather die than let his confusion show. “What the hell are you talking about?” he ground out.

“There’s a kid. He grows stronger every time we fight. If I want to continue beating him, then I’ll have to train with someone who can at least keep up with me,” Sephiroth replied, his lips mere inches from Squall’s. “Of course, I also happened to be curious about your true skill. I'm pleased to say, I’m impressed.”

“Get off,” Squall growled.

“Is that an invitation?”

Oh, how Squall wanted to wipe that smug grin off Sephiroth’s too-damned-exquisite face. He could think of several ways... None of which would be a good idea.

“Get off of me,” Squall repeated finally, his lips thinning in a show of displeasure.

Sephiroth ignored him. “We can do this two ways. Either you agree to train with me, or I simply stalk you and attack when I want, in which case I can’t guarantee to be…gentle. I won’t move until you give me your word one way or the other.”

Now it was Squall’s turn to smirk. “Oh, I think I can make you move,” he said, right before Sephiroth’s heavy trench coat burst into flames.

In theory, it was a great idea. Generally, people tend to jump, roll, strip, or at least scream when they’re set on fire.

Sephiroth’s nose twitched.

*

The fire was warm—pleasant. It brought back memories of walking through the disaster of Nibelheim; all those pitiful fools screaming and dying around him…

It wasn’t necessarily a happy memory, but it brought others. That was where his journey had begun, the fire swirling around him; consuming, destroying… That was when Sephiroth had truly understood his worth. Soon after, Jenova was his.

Clothes still alight, the flames spreading, Sephiroth buried his nose in Squall’s hair, inhaling deeply. His mind was a million miles away, lingering in the past. Supporting himself on one arm, he let the other roam—over Squall’s shoulder, down his arm, his side, the lithe body squirming and struggling beneath Sephiroth's greater height and weight…

Suddenly, Sephiroth froze, his eyes flying open in shock. The heat was gone in an instant, replaced by cold, dripping...wet...water.

Once the initial shock subsided, Sephiroth’s focus returned to the man pinned beneath him. Squall’s hair was soaked; plastered down. His was face averted and his eyes clenched shut, but his face was red. Sephiroth brushed his gloved fingers over one rosy cheek, feeling the warmth radiating through the material.

Squall…squeaked.

How unexpected. Sephiroth wasn’t sure why, but he liked that sound. He wanted to hear it again.

Starting at Squall’s chin, he licked his adversary’s face all the way up to the rise of a rounded cheek bone, achieving another squeak and a gasp.

Slowly, he turned Squall’s face to his, and then his lips closed over the mouth that made such adorable sounds.

*

It backfired horribly. Squall had been sure he could shake Sephiroth off with the fire spell. However, the man didn’t move, and the fire spread. Then, Sephiroth began touching him, sighing and moaning softly...and sniffing his hair. Still, the fire had spread, almost burning Squall; heating him and adding to his fear of the psycho who was practically molesting him.

Just as the fire licked at his skin, Squall’s mind unfroze and he cast a water spell, reversing the damage. He’d been afraid that Sephiroth would be enraged, or something equally as terrifying, but the blows never came. Rather, the man caressed him gently, and then licked his cheek. Squall flinched both times, unaware of the desperate little sounds that escaped him.

Then, Sephiroth’s lips closed over his, and his eyes widened in shock. Only for a moment did he contemplate resisting, but he was irrationally scared, and also a little turned on by the gorgeous—if crazy—man.

Slowly, he responded to the kiss, closing his eyes and forcibly relaxing his body. After all, it was the best way to snap Cloud out of the worst of his angst. Maybe it would have the same, calming effect on Sephiroth.

Squall could only hope.

Gently, almost teasingly, he grazed Sephiroth’s tongue with his teeth, and then twined the appendage with his own. His lips brushed softly against the pair caressing his, and he arched his neck; the better for Sephiroth’s tongue to tangle further with his own.

Before he knew it, Squall was caught up in the kiss, his body arching against Sephiroth’s; his sense of touch stimulated by the hair that stroked his flushed cheeks and the taut, muscled body that pinned his own. Cloud certainly did not make him feel this…sensual.

Then again, Cloud didn’t wear leather gloves in bed.

Squall moaned into Sephiroth’s mouth as one of those damn gloves slipped under his clothes, roaming over his bare skin. He squirmed, wanting more of that all-too-fleeting touch.

Chuckling, Sephiroth broke the kiss, and Squall found himself conflicted. He wanted more of those soft, supple lips, but…that tongue had a way of caressing his skin, and…

“What am I doing?” Squall moaned to himself, trying to grab ahold of his senses.

He failed. Sephiroth’s leather clad fingers brushed over his nipple, caressing the sensitive bud again and again, and then that warm tongue joined the effort. Squall belatedly noticed that his shirt had been scrunched up to his shoulders. He reached out—theoretically, to push Sephiroth away from him—and his fingers tangled in that long, luxurious white hair.

Sephiroth’s tongue executed slow, lazy circles around his nipple, and Squall realized all at once that he was achingly hard, his erection trapped and confined…

“Sephiroth… Why…?” Squall fought to regain some control. “Damn it, why am I acting like this? Stop!”

*

“Why are you acting like this?”

The cry resounded.

Sephiroth knew that wasn’t what had actually been said. He knew it, but that was what he heard.

“Why are you acting like this? Stop!”

Yes, those were the words Hojo had screamed at him as he’d bent the scientist over one of his prized examination tables. That’s what Hojo had cried as Sephiroth raped him mercilessly, reveling in the pain and misery of his creator!

He returned to that familiar place, enjoying the similar pain and fear he now caused, even as he relived the old experience. To him, the man he roughly shoved face down was Hojo. That shirt he stripped away, laboratory scrubs—the already discarded jacket, the long white trench coat worn by the scientist…

Only when his grasping fingers failed to find the longish tail of hair that he would jerk Hojo’s head by did he realize that this was not the man he had so long ago defiled and mercilessly reaped his revenge upon.

This was not Hojo. This was not a man deserving of his loathing.

Squall.

Sephiroth’s eyes opened. He’d lost control of himself, forgetting where he was and who he had become. The wing he sported was proof of his new life, his new self. He wasn’t that insane maniac anymore. He wasn’t!

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, backing off.

He sat up on his knees, his face impartial as he stared down at the figure below him. He’d managed to terrify… To almost defile someone he was, well, trying to befriend...no matter how odd the manner. Now, the man wouldn’t even want to come near him again.

“I’m sorry,” Sephiroth repeated brokenly. “I didn’t mean to…” He stood, stumbling backwards.

*

Squall slowly opened his eyes, dazed and confused. He pushed himself up from the floor, all too aware that he had been struggling against impending assault only a moment ago. Now, he turned and watched as Sephiroth stumbled, a million emotions rippling across his face. He saw fear, regret, anger, confusion, self loathing…

“Wait!” Squall cried, surprising himself.

It would be better if the guy just left, but…he just seemed so desolate. Surely, if he felt that bad, then he wasn’t as heartless as he made out.

“Wait,” Squall said again, slowly getting to his feet. He brushed his wet hair from his face and tucked it behind his ears though it just flopped forward again.

Sephiroth froze, half turning, but not completing the motion. “I…” He stopped, licked his lips, and tried again. “I won’t bother you again.”

Moments ago, Squall had been terrified and furious that this man was going to rape him, and now he found himself not so much liking the thought that he might never see Sephiroth again.

“Don’t go,” he said, taking a deep breath as he tried to sort out his thoughts. “Whatever just happened, I’m sure you had a reason.”

Sephiroth did turn then. His eyes were cold, but the icy glare was covering something. “You don’t want me near you. I’m dangerous. I’m unstable.”

Squall licked his lips. “I set you on fire,” he reasoned, wondering what was so wrong with him that he was justifying what had just happened. “I… I gave you the wrong signals. I let it go to far.”

“Why are you defending me?” Sephiroth asked, suspiciously.

“I’m not,” Squall hastily insisted, knowing full well that he was. “I just… I was wrong, too. I didn’t think clearly. The truth is…” He nervously flicked back his hair again, brushing aside what had just occurred to give himself time to think. “I already lost to Sora; as did Yuffie and Cloud. I could do with a little training myself.”

“Cloud?” Sephiroth’s eyes hardened once more. “You know him?”

“He’s an acquaintance,” Squall answered, wondering if he’d said the wrong thing. He fought down a blush that rose as he reminded himself just how personal of an acquaintance, but he wasn’t going to admit that to this relative stranger; this insane relative stranger.

Sephiroth moved towards him. “You’re not afraid I’ll flip out again?” he said.

Squall removed his gloves as a sign of good faith, flicking the straps open and dropping the accessories to the ground. “I can handle myself,” he replied, suddenly breathless for some reason.

Okay, so it was a bad idea to look into Sephiroth’s eyes, especially when they were close enough to look more green than blue. Regaining his confidence rather quickly, Sephiroth caressed Squall’s cheek, the soft leather sending a thrill through him.

“You blush well,” Sephiroth whispered, leaning closer.

“Please don’t,” Squall whispered in return, even as he leaned into the touch, if only just a little.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re saying ‘please do’?” Sephiroth questioned, moving in another step.

“I… I don’t know,” Squall replied, his voice choked.

Oh, but he did. He’d felt the attraction to this man on sight. It was hard not to, but fighting him, negotiating his strength, his muscles, his speed…being pressed against his strong body…

Sephiroth’s full palm was on his cheek now. “Right now, I am in complete control of myself,” he said.

Despite himself, Squall nodded, shifting his face for more contract as the glove slipped around into his hair, cradling his head. Then, Sephiroth kissed him.

There was no middle ground. First, Sephiroth’s lips were an inch away, and then they were there; parted, caressing, his tongue invading.

There was nothing for it. Squall surrendered to the kiss, allowing his mouth to be manipulated, allowing his lips to be parted and his tongue to explore of its own volition.

When Sephiroth released him, he took a deep breath and then let out a gentle sigh, slowly opening his eyes. Without realizing it, he’d pressed himself against the man, one hand resting lightly on his hip, the other tangled in long, silver hair and brushing against dark feathers.

Blinking himself out of the daze he appeared to be in, Squall broke away, backing up a couple of steps. He licked his lips, trying to ignore the lingering taste that sent very anti-productive signals to his groin.

“Maybe you should go,” he suggested, trying to tear his gaze from Sephiroth’s eyes and failing miserably.

“Maybe I should stay,” Sephiroth argued, taking one step.

Squall backed away.

Sephiroth took another step.

Squall backed away again.

“Is there a reason I shouldn’t pursue this?” Sephiroth asked, taking another step.

Squall swallowed, conforming to the pattern. “Apart from the fact that you’re obviously nuts?” He thought of Cloud. He thought of his cover. He thought of a great many excuses in only a matter of seconds. “No.” He hit the bookshelf.

“I’m only nuts on days ending in Y,” Sephiroth joked unreassuringly, closing the remaining distance. “Just ask Aeris,” he added with a very odd grin. Standing very close, but not touching Squall, Sephiroth suddenly turned serious. “You made me stay, you returned my kiss with fascinating enthusiasm… Are you going to run away now?”

Squall shook his head, absolutely in no control of the movement whatsoever. Who could resist that beautiful, ethereal, and oh so dangerous face? Coupled with the mysterious, ominous dark wing and warrior’s body, Sephiroth was perfect. Well, physically, anyway.

“What do you want from me?” Squall asked quietly, shifting his neck as Sephiroth bent over it. The man gently kissed his throat, one arm winding around Squall’s waist while the other hand played with his hair.

“Nothing,” Sephiroth answered, his tongue flicking over Squall’s earlobe. “I came here looking for a training partner, but since you seem so eager, then let me ask you this: What do you want from me?”

Surprised that the ball was thrown into his court, Squall slowly brought his arms up around Sephiroth. “I don’t know. You’re…” He searched for a way to justify his actions. “You’re more beautiful than anyone I’ve ever met. I don’t know what to do.” He couldn’t leave it at that. He sounded like some love-struck teenager. “This isn’t like me at all.”

“I’m flattered,” Sephiroth muttered, looking into Squall’s eyes and holding his chin. “Are you a virgin?” he asked.

It was the most sudden and direct question, but Squall shook his head, damning himself eternally for the blush that returned to his cheeks.

*

Sephiroth couldn’t believe his luck. Not only had he found exactly what he’d been searching for, but what he was searching for happened to be gorgeous, young, and thoroughly attracted to him. Even after his little episode, Squall was practically begging him to make some kind of move.

“Good,” Sephiroth mumbled, briefly brushing his lips against Squall’s once more. “Well, now that the small talk’s out of the way…I don’t want you to think I’m doing this lightly. I have high standards, and you’ve met them well enough,” he explained, lifting his left hand to remove the glove with his teeth. Tossing it aside, he removed the other, and then ran both of his hands over the smooth skin of Squall’s face, one sliding back into his hair and the other continuing down his body.

“That’s good to know,” Squall said at last, his voice deeper than Sephiroth remembered.

Kissing the beauty again, Sephiroth continued caressing his form, fingers creeping beneath a white shirt and running over hard muscles and smooth skin. For such a small guy, Squall was incredibly strong. He didn’t have the hard packed, bulging muscles that most men with that kind of strength would sport, but they were there, all condensed into one neat little package and hidden away beneath the surface. Sephiroth could feel the strength under his hand and the effect on his libido was instantaneous. There was just something about the way Squall’s body shifted beneath his touch that turned him on with a vengeance.

“I don’t know anything about you,” Squall breathed.

“Does it really matter?” Sephiroth whispered, his lips grazing the young man’s Adams apple.

“You know too much about me,” Squall replied, his voice deep. Every inch of his body indicated complete surrender. The only resistance came from his mind, which was still rationalizing.

Sephiroth couldn’t resist. “In that case, ask Cloud.”

Squall’s hand dragged down the length of Sephiroth’s hair, almost catching on a knot before he lifted his fingers and raked them through again. “How do you know him?” he asked eventually.

“Oh… He’s an acquaintance,” Sephiroth answered, smirking as he sank to his knees.

His tongue dipped into Squall’s belly button, drawing a sigh. Meanwhile, he worked off the tight pants that Squall somehow managed to fight in.

His lips exploring Squall’s lower stomach and abdomen, Sephiroth began to massage the slowly rising erection between Squall’s naked thighs, causing him to moan softly, his hand alternatively massaging Sephiroth’s head.

“Will you at least tell me what’s with the wing?” Squall asked suddenly.

Sephiroth had to hand him something for his persistence. “I don’t really know, myself. I was killed in human form, not my final form. When I was reborn, the wing was a permanent part of me.” Only after he’d spoken did Sephiroth wonder if mentioning his death was a good idea.

“Killed? What do you mean?” Squall questioned, his hand stilling, his eyebrows knitting into a frown.

What did it take to distract him? Standing up, Sephiroth looked Squall in the eyes. “I said, ask Cloud,” he repeated, slowly stripping off his own clothes, beginning with the long trench coat that masked his figure.

There was a brief silence. The two men’s eyes were locked in a battle of wills… At least, until Squall’s eyes began to wander.

“So… You say you were reborn,” he tried, his eyes riveted to the flesh revealed as Sephiroth’s garments were removed at leisure.

“Of course,” Sephiroth offered, seeing that his distraction was working to an extent. When he was at last naked, one arm slipped around Squall’s waist and the other hand gently caressed the back of the man’s sensitive neck. “I am eternal.” His lips almost touched Squall’s, but they diverted at the last second, veering off into his hair. Slowly, Sephiroth breathed in, taking in the scent. “It would hardly be practical to stay dead.”

*

“Oh… I see,” Squall muttered, his mind ignoring the strange words as a strong thigh pressed against his erection. He licked his lips, rubbing his crotch against those hard, toned muscles… Sephiroth’s body was amazingly built. At every touch, every brush against his chest, back, legs, arms… Squall grew harder by the second.

As he gasped, Sephiroth took advantage of the opportunity and slipped his tongue into Squall’s mouth. That thigh pressed more insistently against his erection, rubbing just a little—not enough to provide any lasting friction. Sephiroth’s own erection poked into Squall’s hip, adding one more sensation to the growing list that was slowly driving him mad.

“Sephiroth,” he whispered, breathlessly. “Sephir-” he tried again, this time with more volume, though the name was cut off by a moan as his earlobe was nipped and bitten.

“Will you train with me, Squall?”

Train? Who cared about...? “Who cares about that right now?” he growled.

“Say you’ll train with me,” Sephiroth breathed into his ear, tongue flicking out to brush the sensitive skin there. “Say I can see you again.”

“You can see me again,” Squall sighed. How could he say no? “And I’ll train with you. As much as you want. Just…”

“Just what?” Sephiroth asked, his voice suddenly deeper and highly seductive.

Squall’s knees began to feel weak at that sound, and for a moment, he thought he might get off just from that alone.

“Fuck me,” he whispered, that sexy voice stealing away his inhibitions. “Now.”

A smile spread slowly across the deadly angel’s lips. “Gladly,” he said, grabbing Squall and spinning him around, pinning him to the bookshelf.

Some of the books rattled, but at least the shelf was supported by the sturdy wall, so it wouldn’t collapse under Sephiroth’s strength.

Just thinking such a thing cause Squall to blush heavily. He felt hot all over and he wanted nothing more than to be taken by the gorgeous man—angel—demon—whatever.

He felt Sephiroth shift behind him, and suddenly there was a warm, wet, rough tongue licking his ass. He moaned, clenching his fists as the muscle pressed against his entrance, slipping inside.

Sephiroth’s tongue pushed in as far as it could go, writhing and causing Squall to tense up. In turn, he felt the invasion more intimately, especially as Sephiroth began to fuck him with the small, lithe muscle. The tongue curled and twisted, caressing wherever it could reach, and Squall found himself desperately longing for something more substantial—something that would fill him and caress him all throughout.

“That’s enough,” Squall breathed. “Stop!” he cried when Sephiroth continued.

Chuckling, Sephiroth did stop. He stood, his body pressing against Squall’s back, his cock rubbing against Squall’s skin.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Sephiroth whispered, his lips closing over Squall’s earlobe and teeth clamping down lightly to worry the sensitive flesh between them.

“Yes!” Squall snapped. “I’m sure!”

He braced himself as Sephiroth’s answer came physically, the man redirecting his rock solid erection towards Squall’s entrance. He paused, gripping Squall’s hips.

“Please,” Squall moaned. “Just do it.”

Sephiroth obliged. He slowly pushed into Squall’s ass, pausing only when his achingly large cock twitched, sending thrills straight through the man he was penetrating.

Bracing himself against the bookshelf, Squall pressed back. He wanted to feel Sephiroth ball-deep inside of him. As every inch of his ass was touched and filled, he let out a long, low, ragged moan. Before he knew it, Sephiroth was completely inside of him, balls squishing against his flesh.

“Yessss,” he hissed, squeezing his eyes shut as he fought the urge to rock his hips.

He could hear Sephiroth’s breath slowly hissing out. Then, Sephiroth began to move—only a little at first, barely rocking. The slight movement caused Squall’s breath to catch, but what was initially a relief soon became torture. Squall needed more. He needed to get lost in the agony of pleasure. He needed bliss.

Burying in to the hilt once more, Sephiroth pressed all of himself up against Squall, his chest hot against Squall’s back. His hair trailed over sensitive skin as he leaned towards Squall’s ear, and it felt like streaks of fire.

“Beg me,” Sephiroth whispered, the vowels drawn out on his breath.

Squall’s fingers curled and his whole body tensed up. He hated to beg. He hated to be controlled.

“Harder,” he whimpered, shifting to brace himself better in anticipation. “Please… Harder.”

“Louder.”

“Harder.”

“Beg me!”

“Harder! Fuck me, you asshole!”

Sephiroth laughed, his voice washing over Squall and fuelling the fire that had lit up his senses. The young soldier had never been so hard in all his life.

He licked his lips. “I’m begging you,” he said sedately. “Fuck me. Hard, fast, and…and don’t stop.”

He felt Sephiroth’s hand on his hair, shifting it from his neck. Then, soft breath and lips on that sensitive skin caused a shiver to run down Squall’s spine, all the way down and around to his painfully erect cock.

Something warm and wet slid over Squall’s skin and he moaned. Damn that man and his rough, sexy tongue!

Distracted by the attention to the back of his neck, Squall didn’t notice Sephiroth very slowly, stealthily withdrawing from his body, almost all the way out. He did notice, however, when Sephiroth muttered, “Okay,” and slammed all the way into him in one powerful thrust.

He cried out in a mixture of ecstasy and agony, arching his back and gripping the bookshelf with fingers so taut the knuckles went white. Another thrust and the pain already began to melt away, far outweighed by the amazing sensation of Sephiroth’s hot, hard cock sliding roughly inside of him.

Never had he felt anything so intense. Everywhere Sephiroth touched sent thrills and tingles through him. The smallest movement rocked his world, and the most drastic almost overloaded his senses. Several times, he had to fight to stay conscious because the pleasure was too extreme, and yet he was still teetering on the brink of orgasm.

Sephiroth snarled, growling his possession of Squall as he drove into the smaller man’s body. Books fells from the shelf, but neither noticed if any fell on them. They were too deeply immersed in what they were feeling.

Finally, Sephiroth jerked Squall completely into his arms, mid-thrust, holding the brunette tight to his chest as he ordered, “Cum.”

That was exactly what Squall did at the next thrust, finally finding his release as he felt Sephiroth’s mutual orgasm erupt inside of him.

He must have blacked out, because the next thing he knew, Sephiroth was dressed and hovering over him. He stared blearily up into bright green eyes.

“I’ll come back when I’m ready to start training,” Sephiroth muttered, gently caressing Squall’s lips with his own. “Wait for me.”

Squall nodded, closing his eyes for a moment to get his bearings. “I’ll wait,” he said, but as he opened his eyes, he realized that Sephiroth was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe TBC...?


End file.
